


Outlaws

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Character Death, Clementine never harmed anyone until she met a group of teenagers, Clementine was found by Lee when she was eight, Even if I adore her with my whole heart, Eventual Romance, F/F, I already need to updated two stories, I get all of these good ideas but, I need to stop releasing things, I'm excited to write this, Lilly and Abel are both bounty hunters because why not, Louis will lose his tongue, Minerva will be an ass, SO, There will be it's fair share of cute moments, Violence, after getting robbed and having her parents die, based on rdr2, based on red dead redemption 2, he took her in and basically adopted her, it makes sense to me, it's strictly twd characters, they do hear about the van der linde gang but, they have no interactions with one another, this is based in 1899, you can probably guess who it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ The au I thought I'd never write ]In an attempt to change her life for the best-It ends up getting so much worse.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to write this. Being a massive fan of both games, it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up.  
> This is based in 1899, just as the law was getting set in place.  
> Multiple gangs such as "The Lemoyne Raiders", "O'Driscoll Boys" and "Van Der Linde" will be mentioned throughout the story, though they will never meet any of them since I want to keep this strictly twd characters or made up [ minor ] characters.

# — C l e m e n t i n e E v e r e t t !

* * *

_❝ I don't associate myself_

_with_ _lowlifes like you ❞_

**_― Clementine Everett_ **

* * *

**_― C a s t !_ **

_[ If they don't have last names in game, their-_

_last names will be based off their actors/actresses-_

_name ! ]_

**_The Everett's;_ **

_Lee Everett, Carley Everett,_

_Clementine Everett,_ _Alvin jr Everett_

_[ Yes, I made Carley and Lee a married couple, I thought it was cute ]_

**_The Hammon's_ **

_Kenny Hammon, Katjaa Hammon,_

_Kenny Jr [ Duck ] Hammon_

**_The Garcia's_ **

_David Garcia, Javier Garcia, Kate Garcia,_

_Gabriel Garcia, Mariana Garcia_

_**The Junot/Thomas's** _

_Omid Thomas, Christa Junot_

**_The Ericson's kids_ **

_Violet Adlon, Louis Sulieman, Aasim Rajan,_

_Willy Cowden, Ruby Hills,_ _Omar Silverstein,_

_Mitch Daymond, Marlon Chase, Brody Burress_

_Minerva Leigh, Sophie Leigh, Tennessee Leigh_

**_Arvo's group_ **

_Arvo Ark, Mike White, Bonnie Yvette_

**_Other characters_ **

_Matthew Herman, Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene,_

_Doug Tabacco, Ben Paul, Charles Jackson,_

_Molly Erin, Vernon Engle, Brie Hosenholm,_

_Michelle Brown, Carlos Chaikin, Sarah Chaikin,_

_Nick Bremer, Peter Joseph Randall, Sarita Farmer,_

_Troy Thomas, Reggie Nanijani, Clinton Bernes,_

_Joan Taini, Paul Lingard, Lonnie Halford,_

_Max Lynch, Ava Johnson, Fern Hsin, Rufus Hsin,_

_Tripp Hall, Brenda St.John, Danny St.John, Andrew St.John_

_Mark Middleton, Walter VandenHeuvel, Jane Lakin,_

_Edith Schweitzer, Paul [ Jesus ] Monroe, Dorian Wilson,_

_Sullene Sheh, Yonatan Silverstein, Abel Fernandez_

* * *

_❝ You can't just tell me what to do!_

_You're not even my real dad._

_You never will be, Lee Everett ❞_

**_― Clementine Everett_ **

* * *

**_― p l o t !_ **

_In an attempt to change her life for the good, she tries her absolute best to **―**_

_avoid crime, to avoid people who are outlaws, who are associated with crime **―**_

_,to avoid those with a price on their heads though.. it doesn't always seem to **―**_

_work out._

_Being sent off to Valentine to collect a few items such as food, clothes and even **―**_

_mail for her family of four. She make an encounter with a group of teenagers hovering **―**_

_around the town's bank. One thing turns into another and next thing she knew, she **―**_

_was helping the group escape the town with a load of money. Though, she didn't **―**_

_necessarily want to, it was just so sudden and she wasn't the type of person to **―**_

_not help them._

_Despite that, it won't be the last time she sees **―** _

_t_ _hem and_ _it won't be the last time she helps them._

* * *

_❝ I_ _f he hangs, I'm making sure_

_you're next.❞_

_**― Clementine Everett** _

* * *


	2. 001

# — J o u r n a l E n t r y

* * *

_October 24th 1899_

_I don't remember the last time I had a journal, it's been a few years at the very least. I never really got the point of writing out my feelings Though, I do reckon it might do me better instead of bottling it all up :)_

_Anyways. We ended up moving once again, up in a camp near a small town by the name Rhodes. The folk who also live here seem really nice, I finally met another kid around my age, Duck's his name. He's rather tall, just like his dad but then again, I might just be short, who knows._

_Lee ended up meeting an old friend of his, I think her name's Carley, though, I should probably ask her or Lee sooner or later._

_Anyways, I'm about to head out fishing with Duck and his dad, Kenny. I'll leave this here for the time being._

_\- Clementine Everett_

* * *

# ʎ ɹ ʇ u Ǝ l ɐ u ɹ n o ſ —


End file.
